bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Stage - Chapter 9: The Stage
'''The Stage '''is the ninth and final chapter of my fourteenth fanfiction, "The Stage". There will be an epilogue after this chapter. This is, without a doubt, one of my best chapters. It's definitely in the top ten or fifteen. This is also pretty sad. I hope you like this absolute masterpiece. This chapter is pretty short, but still really amazing. Harold does something that people are probably not going to like towards the beginning of the chapter. Just so you're warned. There is also an amazing twist at the end. Everything about this chapter is so good. The Stage I got out of bed, and went into the secret room of my house. I got a gift for Pale, and stuffed it into my satchel. I slung my Rifle Spear over my back, then left the house. There were a few more things that I needed to do before going to the fort. My time is coming to an end, but I still have things to do. I went to the Tomb of Oedon, and kneeled down next to Plague's grave. I spoke to him. Harold: I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Plague. I should have been there. You were always there for me, so I should have been there for you. You were my brother, Jackie. You still are. I stood up, and walked over to Lydia's grave. I kissed the tomb stone, and put the necklace I got her on it. Harold: I love you, Lydia. I'm so sorry. I went to the stables, and got on Shadowmere. There was one more thing that I wanted to do. I went to Ancrya, and found Samantha. I took off my helmet, and walked up to her. Before she could say anything, I grabbed her, and kissed her. I then got back on my horse, and left without saying a word to her. I then headed to the fort. No one was in the courtyard, so they were all in the chapel. I tied Shadowmere to a post, put my helmet on his saddle, and went inside. When I entered the chapel, everyone was there, with the exception of Zhukov and Dimitri. Pale stood up, and I walked over to the table. I stood behind my chair. Everyone looked nervous. Harold: Where are Zhukov and Dimitri? Ptolemy: I sent them to attack an Armenian camp. They didn't need to be here. Harold: That's true. Let's get this over with, shall we? Ptolemy and Brutus stood up, and walked over to me. They grabbed both of my arms, and Pale pulled out a pistol. She pointed it at my head. Pale: The vote was unanimous. Harold: That's good. You did the right thing. All of you. Finish it. Pale shot Brutus in the wrist, causing him and Ptolemy to let go of me. Brutus didn't seem to care. He was expecting her to do that. Pale: Are you sure you want to do this, Harold? Harold: I am. Pale: I don't think this is a good idea. Harold: This is my choice. I reached into my satchel, and pulled out a maroon cloak. It had a hood, and was very torn. Harold: This was my father's cloak. He was a great warrior. I was going to give it to the next Nameless Lancer. (Looks at Pale) Turn around. She turned around, and I put the cloak on her. Harold: That looks good on you. I gave her a hug, and she did the same. Harold: Make me proud, Pale. Pale: I won't let you down. I promise. I gave everyone in the room a big hug, but saved Henriett for last. I put my hand on her stomach. Harold: We never did discuss what we're going to name the baby. Henriett: What do you want to name it? Harold: If it's a girl, you choose the name. If it's a boy..... name him Jack. Henriett: I will. I gave her a kiss, then left the building. Everyone followed me out. I put my helmet back on, then got on Shadowmere. I looked towards everyone. Harold: I never meant to hurt any of you. I love you all too much. Pale: You didn't do this on purpose, but it happened. Harold: I never asked for this. I gave Shadowmere a kick, and set off. Some Iron Reapers riding horses came out of the nearby forest, and chased after me. I rode faster, and headed towards Yharnam. They started shooting at me, but my horse was too fast. I took a shortcut through Yahar'gul, and got shot at some more. The Reapers eventually stopped shooting at me, since they realized that it was pointless. When I escaped Yahar'gul, I came upon a crossroad. There were 20 Reapers armed with muskets, ready to shoot me. I made my horse stop, and dropped the reins. I raised my arms to the side, closed my eyes, and braced myself. I took a deep breath, and the Reapers opened fire. Shadowmere yelled in pain, then collapsed underneath me. I laid in a pool of blood, and I felt strange. I was getting weaker by the second. I felt death taking over me. I then laughed, and thought to myself: "Is this the end?" I closed my eyes, but heard a voice in my head. "Rise, Harold. Wake up. You're time has not come. Rise, my son. You are alive. The afterlife is not ready for you." Credits This chapter is amazing. I hope it is at least. The last time I thought that a chapter was amazing was "A Broken Promise", and people disagreed with me. Tell me what you think in the comments. The epilogue will be out in maybe 2 hours. Have a good day. After this chapter, Pale is the new Nameless Lancer, Henriett is the new Iron Lancer, and Hajvarr is the Master Chief. Category:Blog posts